Divorce
by Dragon260
Summary: Sam thought that his parents were acting odd lately, and when he found out why, he wish he was still ignorant. He never thought that this would happen. He hope it still won’t happen. Slight AU.


I'm just going through some emotional turmoil within my immediate family members.

I just feel numb right now, and I want to write this down. I'm just writing out my hearts content, and this is my outlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer.

Summary: Sam thought that his parents were acting odd lately, and when he found out why, he wish he was still ignorant. He never thought that this would happen. He hope it still won't happen. Slight AU.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Divorce

Sometimes Sam may be dense. He may be unobservant of things around him. He may completely bypass the most obvious sign in the favor for another, such as having his full attention on Mikaela, Bumblebee, getting ready for College for the upcoming Fall, etc.

But when his parents start to act out of character for the last few days, he starts to notice.

First, his mother started going out more with a friend, staying out 'till late, and being quiet than her usual bubbly self.

He dismissed that as her 'phase.' Her hormone being out of whack.

Then his father apparently canceled a night out with his friends. Sam raised an eyebrow at that, warning bells still not ringing. Then Judy promptly told Ron to go out and have fun in an encouraging manner.

Things started to go back to normal. Especially when his mother asked him if he wanted to go out with her and his family member that he hadn't seen in a while, and recently recovered from Meningitis (He cringed at that. Meningitis was **not** fun. But luckily his Aunt only suffered the viral one, which was not the fatal kind, unlike the bacterial Meningitis). He happily agreed, since he would have nothing to do tonight as Mikaela is busy elsewhere, _Probably at the shop,_ Sam thought idly, and Bumblebee somewhere in the desert, in a wild chase with a certain Saleen Mustang Police cruiser.

_Hope Barricade gets his aft handed to him on a giant silver platter_, he thought a little darkly, with a gleeful smile at the mental image.

It's been two years since the fateful 'Dooms Day', as Sam affectionately called it, and Tranquility has been fixed up nicely, some buildings looked even better than what they were before their untimely demise. And he had a great time (if you ignore him being dragged from clothing store to clothing store, but other than that, the day was enjoyable. And it also helps that he thought his Aunt Beth was a cool woman who works with the police force), first he had lunch at a BBQ restaurant, eating a delicious, juicy BBQ bacon cheese burger, next his mom told him to walk around and shop for clothing himself first. When he asked why, he got this,

"Because I want to discuss privately with Beth, you know, personal girl stuff."

He shot out of the restaurant like a bullet with the money.

Finally, at the end of the day he ate dinner with his mom Judy and his Aunt Beth at Yard House. Things felt a little tense in the midst of happy chatter between his mother and Aunt, with Beth was just a tiny bit more solemn than what he remembered of her being. But he reasoned that she's quiet because she was still recovering from Meningitis.

Though his mom did have more than enough alcohol to safely drive herself, so she gave him the keys to her car and told him to drive.

When he got home, the warning bells finally did go off when his dad came out into the dark, walking to the driveway to greet Judy, and hugged her. He decided to leave them alone, letting them cuddle a bit, then to his shock, Ron then proceeded to hug him. A few minutes later, Judy called Sam, asking him where her keys are because she wanted to go out.

Sam raised his eyebrow at that, "Aren't you drunk?" He asked incredulously. Judy just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go out for a bit." Sam's face twisted into what you would call 'Ooookayyyy…..' and shrugged, giving her the key.

When she left, the house fell silent, and not exactly the comfortable kind. Sam turned to see Ron sit down on the couch, quiet and a bit teary eyed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he asked, "Uh….s-so how was your day?"

Ron shrugged, still staring ahead at nothing, "I had fun. Went bowling."

"Well, that was…great." Sam finished, feeling lame. Then he sat down on the couch next to his dad, Franky and Mojo hoping on the couch with him. After a minute of stroking both of the dogs, he asked, "Hey….are you ok?"

Sam saw his dad snort with a hollow smile, "No. Your mom wants a divorce."

Sam stopped stroking the dogs at this, feeling a bit numb and hearing ringing in his ear, _Oh god, oh god, oh god ohgodohgodohgod….This….no….nononono, this can't happen, this can't be happening!_ Gulping, he asked, "When…?"

"Yesterday."

Silence. The silence was chocking him. Mojo whined at his master's quiet distress and Franky was quiet, crawling up to Ron to offer him comfort. Ron let the French Bulldog on his lap and settled his arm on the dog, but did nothing more.

"I….probably shouldn't have told you that…." Ron whispered. Sam said nothing. He just sat up and went to his room in silence.

After a minute, he heard Ron leave the house as well, leaving him alone in the house. After letting Franky in his room, Sam crawled into bed, holding his Chihuahua to his chest and feeling Franky curl behind his back.

Thinking back on today, he realized that his mother wasn't talking about personal _girl_ stuff with his aunt, and Beth wasn't quiet at dinner because she was recovering. She was quiet because Judy probably announced that she wanted a divorce.

-------------------------

It was around Midnight when Mikaela cell phone rang, prompting her to groan in the pillow, _Who's calling me at this hour?_

Bleary eyed, she checked the screen at who is calling her, wincing a bit when the screen was too bright for her eyes. Then she furrowed her brows when she saw the caller id,

_Sam Witwicky_

Sighing , she answered, "Is there something wrong Sam?"

For a moment he didn't answer, but finally, "…..Yeah." Mikaela sat up on her bed, turning the lamp on next to her, a sinking feeling settled firmly in her stomach. His voice sounded…small. Running her hand through her tousled hair, she asked, "Sam…what happened?"

Sam sighed on the other end of the line, and with an even smaller voice, he whispered, "My parents are probably getting a d-….and D-divorce."

Mikeala gasped, and finally, she told him that she's coming over.

----------------------------

Sam waited in an empty shed that Bumblebee usually hides in, hearing the purr of Mikaela's motorbike stopping at the side of the yard. A few seconds later, he felt a hand softly touch his shoulders.

The hand slid across his shoulders and he felt a warm, feminine body embracing him. He hugged back, not saying a word, but not shedding a tear.

He's just grateful that she's here.

---------------------------

A few hours later Bumblebee came home, scanning the house for his charge and driving towards the shed, but he immediately stopped when he didn't see Sam come up in his sensors. Then he realized that the shed in not so empty as he initially thought. A scan showed his missing charge with Mikaela.

Bee internally frowned in his alt mode. Quietly, he changed into his mech form, opening and crawling through the shed, he came to face both of them sleeping together in an embrace. Quietly and gently he poked them awake.

Mikaela was the first to wake, then, after a few moments of internal debate, woke Sam with a gentle shake on his shoulders. When Sam woke, Bee sent him a text since his vocal processor was, once again, damaged,

_Sam, why are you out in the shed with Mikaela?_

Sam made a small smile at the phone, then he answered in a quiet voice, "Because I don't want to be in the house. Not right now.

Bumblebee made a small sound at the back of his vocal processor, sounding like he was asking _Why?_

Mikeala then put a comforting hand on Sam shoulder, giving him a small nod, and Sam, slowly and hesitantly told what happened to the yellow Autobot Scout.

-------------------------------------

Bumblebee, after hearing the story, told Ratchet what was happening.

Ratchet told him that there was nothing much he can do except to give as much support and comfort to Sam. He can't do anything if his Creators were to divorce or not.

Feeling the two teens sleep in his seats, Bumblebee hoped to Primus that they don't get that Divorce, and that they reconcile for the sake of his charge.


End file.
